Go Away
by FrauleinRose
Summary: Marui is being hounded by a crazy fangirl and thinks nice guys finish last. — Marui, Niou, Kirihara.


"Marui-sama!"

Marui flinched at the high-pitched squeal. It was _her_ again.

The creepy stalker girl from Akaya's class.

Kagawa Misaki.

_Shit!_ Marui fumed in his mind as he bolted towards the club room for morning practice. It was way too early for this. He wasn't even fully awake yet! He swerved around a tree, narrowly missing it as he muttered profanities under his breath (Marui was positive his grandmother was rolling in her grave). The club room was _this_ close! Just a little bit further.

"Marui-sama, wait!"

No one in their right mind would wait for a crazed fangirl, Marui thought as he dashed in the clubroom, leaving the girl in his dust. He was safe.

"Phew...saved for another day," the redhead sighed as he collapsed on the bench. "I don't think my heart is ready for this."

"Running from your _girlfriend_ again, Marui?" Niou snickered, wiggling his eyebrows. Marui shot him an angry glare.

"Oooh, a glare. I'm so scared!" Niou flailed his arms in mock fear and proceeded to hide behind Yagyuu. "He's a monster!"

"Shut up,"

"Niou-kun please stop being childish. If you want to make your life easier," Yagyuu adjusted his glasses as he looked down at the redhead. "Nicely tell her to leave you alone, Marui-kun. "

"'Telling her nicely' won't do anything, Yagyuu. Don't you know nice guys finish last?" Marui huffed. "Besides, remember the last time someone told her off? Akatsuki from Yanagi's class? She want all out **batshit**, that's why he was gone for an entire week. She sent him to the hospital!"

"Actually, that's a rumour started by Miyagi in 2-A," Yanagi cut in, closing the door behind him. "Akatsuki-san was in Hokkaidou to visit his grandparents. He's in student council too. By the way, the coast is clear. Kagawa-san has finally left."

"Jesus take the wheel," Marui groaned as he started to change for morning practice. "I think I'm going to die today. Bury my corpse in quality Hershey's chocolates, please."

"You're being a drama queen," Niou rolled his eyes. "Just tell her to go away or something. Problem solved."

"Easy for you to say," Marui groaned again. How he was looking forward to this day.

* * *

><p>Marui stared at his cousins. They stared back at him, not blinking. How on earth did they do that? Marui thought. They were like the creepy dolls in the antique shop he passed by on his way to and from school. He blinked, snapping back to the present.<p>

"Ayame," he said.

"Bunta," she replied.

"Ayana," he said.

"Bun-bun-nii," she replied.

"Don't call me that! If Niou and Akaya hear, they'll call me that for the rest of my life!" Marui squawked. "Anyways, you two are girls-"

"No, I'm a guy," Hoshino Ayame set down her chopsticks. "I change back into a girl for five days since my woman organs bleed like a-"

"Let's not get into details," Marui cut in loudly as Ayana coughed. This was one of the reasons why Ayame and Ayana were different, even though they were identical twins. Ayame was blunt, where as Ayana was polite. It was one of the few differences they had. A trick to identifying them was to make a comment and see the response. It was easy and obvious.

"Now, I need to ask you some questions."

"This must be urgent since you're not pigging out while talking, so I'll hear you out," Ayame said, taking a sip from her apple juice.

"You know Kagawa Misaki-"

"The crazy girl from the other class?" Ayame blinked.

"She's not crazy!" said Ayana. "Don't call her that, Ame. She's actually nice...when she's not worked up about things."

"Either way she's still crazy," Ayame rolled her eyes. "Go on, Bunta."

"Okay, so what is it with girls _stalking_ innocent people like me? It's weird and creepy!"

"You're not innocent," Niou cut in, setting down his tray and taking a seat beside Marui. "As far as I know, you're a crazy-"

"Psychopath on a sugar high!" Kirihara finished, grinning as he took the empty spot at Marui's left.

"I'm not a crazy psychopath!" Marui insisted.

"In a sense you are," Ayame said, opening a container of mango pudding as she ignored her older cousin's glare. "Stalking you say..."

"Um..." Ayana spoke up. "When girls start to...well, have a _crush_ or admire someone, they tend to go overboard with their actions to the person they have a crush on or admire. At least, that's what I've observed."

"Spoken like a true textbook," praised Niou, causing Ayana to cough again. "Kagawa _likes_ you!"

"Marui-senpai has a girlfriend," sang Kirihara as he dug into his meal. Marui glared at his _kouhai_.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Denial!" Ayame and Kirihara piped up at the same time, giving each other a high five.

"I can't talk to any of you people right," Marui turned to his younger cousin. "So, what do I do? She won't get off my back! I'm going to die!"

"Well, politely tell her that you're finding her troublesome-"

"Nice guys finish last, Nana," The redhead cut in. "Anything else?"

"Be straightforward," Ayana suggested. "'I find you troublesome. Leave me alone.'"

"It could ruin my image! I won't get a lot of chocolates for Valentine's!"

"Who cares about Valentine's when you're going to be mobbed by a crazy fangirl?" Niou rolled his eyes. "Just tell her to go away so you can live your life peacefully. Tell her to back off so you can live."

"You kind of lost your credibility after quoting a song," Marui replied. "But whatever. It's better than being a nice guy. If I get killed, please ta-"

"_MARUI-SAMA! I FOUND YOU!_"

A look of horror crossed Marui's face. "SHIT!" The redhead swore as he bolted out of the cafeteria. The students stood up to see the commotion as Kagawa chased after her beloved _senpai_.

"I say he's gonna die," Niou said. "I bet 1500 yen and I'll have to plant a trick bomb in Sanada's locker."

"He'll live," Kirihara said. "I bet 1900 yen_ and_ I'll have to snatch Yukimura-buchou's jacket off his shoulders."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Marui-sama!" Kagawa Misaki called out, taking a step forward.<p>

"No! Don't come any closer or I'll... I'll call Sanada!" Marui shouted, taking a look around. Crap, there were bystanders. "Hey you, put that cellphone away or you'll be kicked out of the tennis team!"

A second year from the tennis team disdainfully put away his cellphone, but he was sure his buddy from the photography club in the upstairs balcony was recording the entire thing. Nothing was safe from the photography club.

"Marui-sama, you don't understand! I love you!"

"No! Go away! Stop following me and stalking me and...and doing creepy things!" He blurted out. "You're just as bad as that Akutagawa kid from Hyoutei! God, why do I attract the creepers? Do I radiate some sort of aura that creeps like?"

"Marui-sama, you're mean...!"

"You just realized that just now?" Niou called out, Kirihara snickering by his side as he polished off his chocolate pudding in a cup. "He's a maniac too!"

"Shut it, Niou! Stop spreading rumours about me!"

"Marui-sama, I thought you were a nice person but turns out you're the complete opposite! I was a fool!" With that, Kagawa Misaki turned on her heel and stomped off, sobbing loudly.

"Well that turned out easier than I thought," Marui sighed as he walked towards his teammates.

"Quite a spectacle," Niou greeted. "Good work, drama queen. You have kept the whole school talking for a day or two. Now I'll be off, since I have to plant a little present in Sanada's locker. Adios."

"I'm. Not. A. Drama. Queen!" The redhead snapped at the Trickster's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"Finally, a peaceful morning!" Marui chirped gleefully as he changed for morning practice the following day. "No crazy maniacs running after me, just peace and quiet."<p>

"I have a feeling..." Kirihara said, trying to tame his unruly hair as he pulled his jersey on.

The door to the club room abruptly opened and slammed shut. Yagyuu looked disgruntled, his glasses askew on his face.

"Did you race against a tornado or what, Hiroshi?" Niou asked, closing Sanada's locker with the little present tucked inside. He was expecting quite a spectacle later when Sanada opens it. He had even wrapped it in giftwrap and attached a bow on it. Niou was excited to see the stiff _fukubuchou_'s reaction. He can see it now...

"It's Kagawa-san." Yagyuu replied, taking a seat on the bench.

"What?" Marui, Niou and Kirihara said all at once.

"She's _stalking_ me."

* * *

><p>Oh man, what have I created? I just needed to get this out of my system, hence why nothing probably makes sense, haha. Maybe I'll reuse Ayame and Ayana again. Someday.<p>

Also, the line "Tell her to back off so you can live" was taken from GNA's song called "I'll back off so you can live", hehe. Niou listens to GNA? Hmm.


End file.
